Centrifugal machines have been around us in various forms for more than a hundred years (in fields of weapons, engineering and sports). These machines utilise the centrifugal force developed by arms swung around an axis. The American Civil War saw the use of a steam driven centrifugal gun. In the early part of the twentieth century patents were filed for vehicle mounted and fixed centrifugal guns. Centrifugally operated sports ball throwers and clay pigeon launchers are quite well known. All these machines and devices have a common feature where the swing arm lengths and the speed of rotation are used to achieve the desired final launched momentum of the projectiles. The size of these mechanical setups is large and makes them unwieldy. The centrifugal machines never did dominate or replace the gun powder or chemical propellant based technology. Despite the inherent danger in handling the chemical based technologies and the investment requirement in manufacturing the propellants, the compactness of the chemical based weapon systems have made them convenient to carry, transport and use in fast moving battle conditions.
The present invention here concerns a momentum boosting mechanism with the ability to transfer additional momentum to projectiles while in flight after being launched from a centrifugal machine or device.